No Isabella, you're perfect
by onceuponagleefulcriminal
Summary: Isabella is heartbroken thinking she's ugly and Ferb has always been there for her to tell her otherwise, but does she really love Phineas and doesn't see Ferb? One-shot.Some characters are a little OOC.    NO FLAMES PLEASE! Dont like it dont comment.
1. Chapter 1

(*Note: Phineas and Ferb or any of the other characters do not belong to me they belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. This is my first story so please cut me some slack since I'm not a very good with writing )

Isabella was sitting on the sidewalk, crying. Phineas had dumped her. The worst part is he lied to her. He told her he loved her with all his heart. She felt like dying. Somebody sat next to her, it was Ferb. He saw she was crying and offered his handkerchief to dry her tears. Iz took it gratefully, wiping away her tears. He asked her if she was alright.

-"How can I be_ alright_? If your brother just dumped me for _Gretchen! _My _friend, because she was hotter and less annoying._" she said, in a tone if disgust. Then saying some Spanish curses under her breath.

She was quiet, and then she spoke again:

-"Am I really that annoying and ugly? Please tell me Ferb, I need to know!" resuming to cry.

-"No Isabella, you're perfect. Don't listen to what Phineas said to you." he whispered to her ear.

-"you really think so?"

- "I know so"

Ferb knew what it felt like to not be loved back from a special person in their life. Vanessa broke his heart in France in the 6th grade. He really loved her, or so he thought.

He wiped away a tear from her pretty heart-shaped face. They caught each other's eyes for just a moment and Isabella saw a small glint in Ferb's eyes. She thought she saw him blush slightly. Then the moment ended abruptly. She sunk into his arms sobbing quietly and rested her head on his shoulder, letting her long silky black hair caress his bare arm. Now she felt a little bit better.

He would give anything for Iz to love her like he did. Phineas was such an idiot to not see her as more than just a "friend" before. Now _annoying _and_ ugly, _those were two words that couldn't describe Isa. She was beautiful and smart.

Ferb was angry with his brother, he didn't respond in any way to anything that Phineas directed at him. Still Phineas didn't seem to understand at Ferb's sudden change of attitude towards him. He was** really** oblivious and shallow.

"Ferb, what's up with you? You don't seem to want to 'talk' to me. Are you mad at me?" – Phineas asked Ferb one day at breakfast.

Ferb just continued to eat his cereal.

"Ferb, I asked you something…"

He had it, Phineas had to stop being to ignorant. He got up with so much force that he knocked the chair backwards.

"Why? Are you serious? You don't realize what you've done have you?"

"Does this have something to do with Isabella?"

"Yes it does! She was so hurt when you dumped her! Especially because of the things you said to her! She practically wanted to kill herself!" His voice had risen to a scream. Then he stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Phineas speechless, he'd never seen Ferb so mad.

The next morning Isabella went to knock at the Flynn-Fletcher home, to her dismay Phineas was the one that answered it. He seemed really ashamed. She asked if Ferb was home, he was so she went up the stairs to his room. Ferb opened the door just a crack to see who it was. Once he saw it was Isabella he opened it wide to let her in. she wandered into the room looking around at what he had, though there was a lingering smell of Ferb's cologne, Calvin Klein.

"Umm…hi?" Ferb said still in his pajamas (boxers and a shirt)

"Oh yeah, what I came here to tell you was…" she started, she was nervous and the fact that Ferb was still in his pj's wasn't really helping.

But, just when she was going to confess that she loved him, she decided not to. Perhaps it wasn't the right time.

"Just... thanks for being there last night to console me, I really appreciate it."

Ferb's heart sank; he really thought Isabella was going to tell him something different, _maybe that she loved him._

No she couldn't. Not yet, she still wasn't sure that he really _loved_ Ferb, maybe it was just friendship mistaken for affection and lack of somebody to love. But inside she knew that wasn't it.

She left the house regretting not telling Ferb what she felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been really busy. Anyways well here's the last part of this 2 chapter story. If I get nice reviews I might start another Ferbella story. Please if you don't like the story don't start posting mean comments just don't review at all. 3 u guys and thanks. (:**

Phineas was turning 16 and of course he was having a party. Although he didn't personally invite Isabella to the party, Ferb did. At first she was reluctant to go, but he convinced her, Ferb knowing that she had a weakness for dancing.

Ferb decided for something casual, but not too simple either. So he decided on a pair of blue jeans, and a purple shirt with a black blazer on top. Lastly, a pair of purple Converse completed the outfit.

Isabella wore slightly tight black dress revealing her curves with the back of mostly lace, red stilettos with cute little bows in the back. She had her hair a messy up do, and her makeup was simple with a touch of red lipstick. She wasn't really confident if should go, but she had to, for Ferb.

Ferb was star-struck when he saw her. Isabella looked like and angel, nothing he'd ever seen in Vanessa. The moonlight made her beautiful ebony black hair shine. She was perfect.

Isa thought Ferb looked handsome. She didn't even notice Phineas, and it was his party, she didn't care right now Iz only had eyes for him. He was perfect.

Ferb invited Isa to dance. They had fun dancing everything that they DJ played. Isa never knew Ferb was such a great dancer, but anyways there were a lot of things she didn't know about him. After a while they were exhausted so they decided to take a break and get something to drink. They headed off to the table with all the refreshments. They both decided to get punch. They reached for the ladle at the same time and their hands met, getting a tingle from the touch of each other's skin. _"What was that?"_ they both thought. A slow song started playing. Ferb stretched out his hand offering it to Isabella. She took it, leaving her cup behind and he led her to the dance floor.

She held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. That Calvin Klein cologne really did smell nice, almost intoxicating. She could be with him like this forever.

Then Isa saw something that made her run off crying. Phineas kissed Gretchen during the slow dance. Ferb followed her and grabbed her hand right behind the house before she went anywhere else.

"He did it again!" she wailed. "It seems like it doesn't matter to him that I'm right there!"

Ferb took her face in his hands and told her "Listen to me Isabella! Stop, worrying about my stupid brother! He doesn't like you! It's just too painful to see a person I _love_ so much get hurt that way!" Suddenly, realizing what he just said dropped his head, embarrassed.

"Ferb…is that really that what you feel? Love? For me?" putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well yeah… but I didn't know if you felt the same way."

"Oh Ferb… how could I have been so stupid to never see it…I love you too" she finally confessed.

Then she reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek. They climbed up in the roof and they both watched the stars until Isabella fell asleep on Ferb's shoulder.


End file.
